Nuevo Cielo
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Una molesta sensación lo despertó en medio de la noche. Más que dolor, era como el constante golpeteo de algo contra su cabeza. Era frustrante, no lo dejaba dormir… - No puede ser… -murmuró Reborn con voz apenas audible, y después sólo se desmayo.


**"****Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando"**

**Rabindranath Tagore; poeta bengalí, Premio Nobel de Literatura de 1913 (1861-1941)****.**

Todos los personajes son de Akira Amano, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

_Especialmente hecho para catunacaty, quien me comprende por el gusto de esta pareja._

_Nuevo Cielo_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Yaoi (AR27, y algo de FongXTsuna).

One-shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre), aunque sea sólo una mención.**

**¡Si no te gusta no leas!**

* * *

><p>Una molesta sensación lo despertó en medio de la noche. Más que dolor, era como el constante golpeteo de algo contra su cabeza. Era frustrante, no lo dejaba dormir… ¡Y si no se detenía pronto recibiría una bala de León!<p>

Como si la sensación hubiera sentido sus ansias asesinas, se detuvo. Y entonces todo se complicó. Un dolor le atravesó el cráneo como si intentara partírselo por la mitad, recorriéndole la espina dorsal y llegando hasta sus extremidades. Una segunda oleada de dolor golpeó su corazón, dejándolo sin respiración al instante, y en ese momento la hamaca, que siempre colocaba en el cuarto de Tsuna a la hora de dormir, cedió, haciéndolo caer al piso con un ruido sordo.

La respiración de Arcobaleno del Sol se volvió cada vez más superficial, al mismo tiempo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y gotas de sudor aparecían en su frente. Un ataque más fuerte que los anteriores le recorrió por completo los músculos y la piel, haciendo que Reborn se mordiera los labios para no gritar. La vista comenzó a oscurecérsele, pero antes de perder toda la fuerza el mafioso consiguió arrastrar una de sus manos hasta la altura de sus ojos.

- No puede ser… -murmuró el moreno con voz apenas audible, y después sólo se desmayo.

_**˜R&T˜*N*U*E*V*O*C*I*E*L*O*˜R&T˜**_

- Reborn-chan llega tarde a desayunar –dijo la madre de Tsuna con preocupación, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano derecha a una de sus mejillas.

Antes de que Lambo pudiera quejarse del hambre que sentía, importándole muy poco la presencia del arcobaleno, la puerta de la cocina se abrió con cierta brusquedad. Sin embargo, en lugar del bebé por ella entró Tsuna, quién se apoyaba sobre Gokudera pasando un brazo por los hombros del mayor. El castaño lucía bastante cansado, con unas profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien, y a decir verdad una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, muy rara en él, le adornaba los labios. El semblante del futuro jefe Vongola contrastaba claramente con la seriedad mostrada en la cara de su guardián de la tormenta.

Al ver a los dos muchachos Nana no pudo evitar relajarse un poco. Hacia un par de días que su hijo se había ido de casa sin avisarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Reborn, y la pobre mujer también comenzaba preocuparse por él.

"Cada día se parece más a su padre" pensó Nana con una sonrisa, y con los ojos amenazando con brillarle de una manera deslumbrante al recordar a su marido.

- Buenos días –saludó Tsuna con una risita nerviosa-. Lamento haberme ido sin avisar…

- Y para empezar… ¿A dónde fuiste con tanta urgencia, dame-Tsuna? –preguntó una voz profunda a espaldas de los adolescentes.

Todos los presentes giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina, que Gokudera no se había tomado la molestia en cerrar, demasiado preocupado en ese momento por la condición en la que se encontraba el Decimo.

Más de un jadeó de sorpresa se pudo escuchar cuando las miradas se posaron sobre el hombre cómodamente recargado contra el marco de la puerta. Vestía un elegante traje negro, impecablemente planchado, que contrastaba con una brillante camisa anaranjada y una corbata verde de un color más suave. El hombre se tocaba la cabeza con un sombrero negro, en cuya cima estaba posado un camaleón de ojos saltones. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su apariencia, eran las largas patillas rizadas delante de sus orejas.

- ¿R-reborn? –titubeó Bianchi con los ojos brillantes, para después levantarse de su silla y arrojarse a los brazos del hombre de pelo negro, una vez que este asintió levemente con la cabeza.

El arcobaleno se fijo en la cara de sorpresa de todos, pero también notó los frustrados ojos azules de Gokudera y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los propios cuando Tsuna prefirió desviar la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Qué hiciste, idiota? –siseó Reborn dando un paso hacia su estudiante. Nada más escuchar la congelante voz del hombre, Bianchi supo que tenía que hacerse a un lado y darle al moreno paso libre hasta el castaño.

- ¡Reborn! N-no sé de que hablas –titubeó Tsuna, retrocediendo a la par que el consumado mafioso avanzaba.

Sus palabras provocaron que el hombre de pelo negro rechinara los dientes y apretara con fuerza los puños. Odiaba que Tsuna fuera tan malo para mentir, eso no era conveniente para el futuro jefe Vongola, pero más odiaba que el castaño intentara mentirle a él.

- ¡Ah! –se quejó Sawada, al sentir como el firme puño del moreno se impactaba contra su rostro y lo mandaba al suelo.

- ¡Juudaime! –gritó Gokudera, dejándose caer a un costado del muchacho y sujetándolo por los hombros para ayudarlo a erguirse un poco.

- Todos fuera –ordenó Reborn con voz dura, y poco a poco los presentes comenzaron a obedecer-. Todos menos tú, Gokudera Hayato. Tú también me debes una explicación…

- No pensaba irme de todas formas, Reborn-san –dijo el muchacho de pelo gris, dejando que su voz transmitiera cierto tono de reto mientras hablaba, al mismo tiempo que acercaba más al castaño contra su cuerpo en un claro ademán protector.

- ¡No te desquites con Gokudera-kun, Reborn! –se apresuró a intervenir Tsuna, al notar el peligro en los ojos negros del hombre. Intento interponerse entre el arcobaleno y su guardián, pero Hayato no se lo permitió-. ¡Yo le pedí que me ayudara y no pudo negarse! ¡Fue mi culpa, de nadie más!

- Por última vez, Tsunayoshi –murmuró Reborn mientras caminaba hasta quedar de pie enfrente de ambos muchachos y el castaño tragó saliva al escuchar su nombre completo ser pronunciado-. ¿Qué demonios hiciste, idiota?

El muchacho se encogió sobre sí mismo, a pesar de que el hombre apenas había alzado la voz al hablar. Sacando valor de algún lugar desconocido, Tsuna desvió sus manos temblorosas hasta su cuello y tiró de una discreta cadena que pendía de él. Reborn abrió mucho los ojos cuando se reveló el pendiente que el castaño ocultaba debajo de su camiseta, y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada oscura hacia su propio pecho, donde el pacificador amarillo estaba visible.

El chupete que llevaba Tsuna al cuello debía ser falso, ya que ambos colgantes no estaban brillando. ¡Tenía que ser falso!

Pero entonces el arcobaleno se dio cuenta de los pequeños eslabones que rodeaban el pacificador anaranjado, y que justo en ese momento el castaño comenzaba a retirar. El mafioso reconoció enseguida la cadena como una cadena mammon. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde la había sacado su estudiante, se suponía que no habían conservado nada del viaje al futuro, aparte de los anillos.

Entonces una luz amarilla junto con una de color anaranjado, mucho más potente, inundaron por completo la habitación, dejando sin lugar a duda la autenticidad del Pacificador del Cielo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste, Tsuna? –gritó Reborn al tiempo que Leónvolaba a su mano.

El castaño observó algo incrédulo el cañón de la pistola que le apuntaba justo en medio de los ojos, pero más que nada sin poder creer la ira que emanaba el arcobaleno. El joven Vongola cerró los ojos por instinto cuando vio como la mano del moreno apretaba el gatillo, suplicando interiormente que la bala fuera solo una de última voluntad.

Un disparo se escucho en la pequeña cocina, seguido de tres respiraciones aceleradas.

- Fong –dijo Reborn, desviando sus ojos a un costado con cierto fastidio.

El hombre vestido con pantalones blancos y un qipao rojo torció apenas la nariz ante la mención de su nombre, reprobando silenciosamente las acciones de su compañero. Uno de sus pies se encontraba sobre la pistola del otro arcobaleno, desviándola hacia el suelo de manera que el disparo había terminado en el pulido piso de madera.

- Vine porque en la noche noté que regresé a mi cuerpo original, y pensé que tú podrías saber algo –le dijo el hombre de la trenza a Reborn con tranquilidad-. Sin embargo… No puedo dejar que lastimes a mi jefe, el Arcobaleno del Cielo.

El moreno clavó sus ojos encendidos en el hombre del qipao, deseando por un instante destruirlo con la mirada. El recuerdo de cuando él mismo había defendido a Uni de Byakuga le pasó por la mente, pero se apresuró a dejarlo de lado.

- Tsuna –llamó Reborn al castaño, mientras que León volvía a su sombrero y él recuperaba la compostura-. ¿Eres el nuevo Arcobaleno del Cielo?

El muchacho se mordió los labios con temor, acercándose un poco más a Gokudera sin darse cuenta, pero asintió con firmeza usando la cabeza.

- Decepcionante –se quejó el Arcobaleno del Sol, mirando de manera despectiva a su estudiante y a su guardián-. Y además de permitírselo lo ayudaste, Gokudera.

- ¡El Décimo me explicó sus razones, Reborn-san! –se defendió el muchacho de pelo gris, casi gritando-. Como su mano derecha, como su subordinado y como su amigo, ¡las comprendí y las acepte!

- ¿Y cuáles fueron esas importantes razones? –preguntó el mafioso alzando una de sus cejas.

- ¡Pues…!

- Gokudera-kun –lo interrumpió Tsuna, colocando una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Hayato y el muchacho guardó silencio al instante. La mirada del mafioso no hizo más que ensombrecerse de nueva cuenta ante el intercambio de gestos por parte de los jóvenes.

- ¿Por qué podemos tomar esta forma sin sufrir por ello, Tsunayoshi-kun? –preguntó entonces Fong, aprovechándose del breve momento de silencio. Hablaba con una sonrisa dedicada al castaño, al tiempo que le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Fue un intercambio con Cerbero –murmuró Tsuna, mirando con nerviosismo a Reborn de vez en cuando. Su mano aceptó gustosa la del Arcobaleno de la Tormenta mientras que Gokudera le brindaba apoyo por la espalda, y finalmente estuvo de pie-. Vinieron hace una semana…

- Debiste decírmelo –lo interrumpió Reborn cruzándose de brazos.

- Sabía que no me dejarías… -murmuro el castaño a duras penas, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del hombre de patillas rizadas. De nuevo el muchacho dio un paso atrás debido al temor.

- ¿Cuál fue el trato? –volvió a comenzar Fong el interrogatorio, interponiendo su cuerpo entre su compañero arcobaleno y Tsuna.

El chino fue consciente de la furiosa persona a sus espaldas, quien seguramente imaginaba que su traje rojo era un enorme tiro al blanco en el que no podría fallar. Fong se miraba a sí mismo como una tormenta silenciosa, pero era consciente de que en algunas ocasiones no podía evitarse el conflicto para poder ver un cielo despejado.

- Tomaría custodia temporal del Pacificador del Cielo –comenzó a explicar Tsuna, mucho más tranquilo ahora que no tenía encima de él los acusadores ojos de Reborn. Y es que si se sentía intimidado por el arcobaleno en su forma infantil, ahora de que era adulto se trataba de un nivel completamente diferente-. A cambio ellas me dirían como dar marcha atrás a la maldición de los Arcobaleno… también de manera temporal –añadió el muchacho al final en un susurro bajo, desviando sus ojos al suelo de la cocina.

- Así que esto no es permanente –dijo el Arcobaleno de la Tormenta, con la decepción marcándose en su voz. Aunque en el fondo, no resultaba ser ninguna sorpresa.

- Era obvio –los interrumpió Reborn, mientras se sentaba con tranquilidad a la mesa. Agradeció interiormente las atenciones de Nana_, _quien tenía dispuesto sobre el mueble su acostumbrado expreso-. No puedes tener el Anillo Vongola del Cielo y el Pacificador del Cielo al mismo tiempo. Es demasiado poder para una sola persona, dame-Tsuna.

El grupo reunido observó en silencio como el de pelo negro se acercaba una taza y la cafetera, para entonces comenzar a preparar a su gusto la taza de la caliente bebida. El fuerte olor de los granos tostados inundaron la habitación, hipnotizando a los presentes junto con los precisos movimientos del arcobaleno. Parecía irreal el violento comportamiento del hombre solo minutos atrás.

- Lo que me sorprende es que Cerbero te lo pidiera, sabiendo que eres el Decimo –susurró Reborn, para después tomar un pequeño sorbo de café.

- No soy el Decimo –contestó rápidamente Tsuna, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él, y el pobre chico volviera a un brinco por el sobresalto, como si no hubiera sido su intención hacer el comentario en primer lugar.

- El anillo que tienes en tu dedo dice lo contrario –dijo Reborn con cierto fastidio, mientras dejaba la taza de nuevo en su pequeño plato.

- E-el anillo dice que seré el Décimo –tartamudeó el castaño con rapidez-, pero el Noveno todavía no se ha retirado.

Fong sonrió ante la respuesta del muchacho. Por lo visto el futuro Juudaime había tenido las mismas preguntas que su maestro, y habían obtenido respuestas. Era algo típico de esas misteriosas mujeres, encontrar una laguna legal en las reglas que ellas mismas proclamaban seguir, para poder llevar a cabo sus deseos.

- Todo terminará cuando Cerbero encuentre a la persona indicada –siguió explicando Tsuna sin apartar los ojos del suelo-. También podrían pedir el pacificador de vuelta si me convierto en el Décimo, o…

- ¿O? –presionó un poco Fong, invitando al castaño a que terminara la oración.

- O si mueres –habló Reborn por él. El nuevo Arcobaleno del Cielo solo atinó a asentir en silencio, confirmando las suposiciones de su tutor.

- ¿Y eso es a lo que le temes, Tsunayoshi-kun? –preguntó el hombre del qipao rojo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros del muchacho.

- N-no es eso, es solo que… -se apresuró a negar Tsuna, agitando desesperadamente sus manos delante de su rostro.

- No te preocupes –lo interrumpió Fong, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello del castaño para poder abrazarlo, resguardándolo en su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño-. Como Arcobaleno de la Tormenta es mi deber protegerte… Y el de Reborn también –añadió al final, como si de repente recordara la presencia del otro arcobaleno, lo que no le causó ninguna gracia al hombre.

- Esto no va a disminuir la exigencia de tus entrenamientos –dijo entonces el de las patillas rizadas, tratando de ignorar la repentina irritación que le causaba su compañero-. No te debo nada, dame-Tsuna.

- Lo imaginaba –balbuceó el pobre castaño dejando caer con resignación sus hombros. Nada pudo alejar la nube de depresión que comenzó a rodear su cabeza al imaginar el duro entrenamiento al que lo sometería su tutor.

Por su parte, Gokudera pudo respirar con tranquilidad al fin. Sabía que la decisión del Décimo podría traer grandes problemas, pero no le había mentido a Reborn. Respetaba los motivos que orillaron a Tsuna a actuar de esa manera, aunque muy en el fondo sintiera algo de envidia... Sólo esperaba que esa persona pudiera apreciar el enorme sacrificio de su jefe. Y ahora que el Arcobaleno del Sol estaba enterado de todo, y que era consciente de que el resto de la familia no tardaría en enterarse, el italiano se sentía más tranquilo. Enfrentarían ese reto como lo habían hecho siempre: juntos.

- Si todo está bien me retiró, Juudaime –dijo el muchacho de pelo plateado con una enorme sonrisa, agitando con energía una de sus manos, ya cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana, Gokudera-kun! –alcanzó a contestarle el castaño, antes de que Hayato se diera la vuelta.

- Gracias, Tsunayoshi-kun –dijo entonces Fong, pensando que también era hora de irse. Estaba seguro que Reborn reuniría más tarde al resto de los arcobaleno para tratar lo que se tuviera que tratar.

La mirada siniestra que estaba vez no se molestó en ocultar el mafioso delante de él, le recordó al moreno que todavía tenía a Sawada abrazado con fuerza. El chino se sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo muy bien el porqué de la molestia de Reborn, y al final la tormenta no pudo evitar atacar, con el fin de destruir un poco la barrera que había creado su amigo.

- Gracias, Tsunayoshi-kun –repitió el arcobaleno de la tormenta mientras sujetaba con una de sus manos el rostro de un despistado Tsuna, para atraerlo contra el suyo hasta que finalmente pudo rozar sus labios contra la mejilla del menor.

Mientras el ágil hombre de la trenza escapaba por la ventana, el castaño tuvo que dejarse caer hacia atrás para evitar que una bala, bastante real, le perforara el cráneo.

- ¿¡Y e-eso porque fue, Reborn! –preguntó Tsuna con un grito, recargado contra la pared de la cocina y con las piernas temblándole de manera patética.

- Eres el futuro jefe de la Familia Vongola, no puedes andarte besuqueando con cualquiera –respondió Reborn tranquilamente, para después soplar sobre su pistola y desaparecer el pequeño hilo de humo que salía de ella, provocado por la pólvora.

- ¡Él me besó! –se apresuró a defenderse el castaño, con la cara completamente roja-. ¡Y en la mejilla!

- ¿Por qué aceptaste? –le preguntó el moreno, ignorando sus palabras.

- ¡Porque me tomó por sorpresa y…! –empezó a explicarse el muchacho con rapidez.

- No el beso, idiota –lo interrumpió el Arcobaleno del Sol bastante fastidiado, mientras le soltaba un coscorrón a Sawada-. El trato con Cerbero.

El castaño no tardó en quejarse por el golpe, agitándose el pelo con ambas manos para amortiguar el dolor y sintiéndose interiormente algo estúpido por la confusión, pero en cuando cayó en cuenta de que era lo que quería saber el moreno que quedo por completo estático. Las mejillas del muchacho comenzaron a teñirse de un vivo color escarlata, y para sorpresa de su tutor, intentó darse la vuelta y escapar por la puerta.

La palabra clave de la oración es "intentó".

Nada más Tsuna giró un poco la cabeza, Reborn ya había extendido una de sus manos y había sujetado al castaño por el cuello de su camisa escolar, para después estamparlo contra la pared y colocar su brazo derecho contra su pecho para inmovilizarlo.

- Más vale que me respondas… -lo amenazó Reborn con un siseó bajo.

- N-no soportaba ver –dijo entonces Tsuna con voz temblorosa, resignado a tener que hablar-, como sufrían tú y los demás. Lo ocultan muy bien, pero en el futuro pude ver la verdad gracias a Lal Mirch.

La respuesta del muchacho no hizo más que provocar el desagrado del arcobaleno, cosa que el castaño pudo notar de inmediato.

- No necesito tu lástima –dijo el moreno mientras lo soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos. Creyendo que era todo lo que necesitaba de su estudiante, el hombre se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de que diera más de un paso una mano fue colocada sobre su brazo, reteniéndolo al lado de Sawada.

- Dime la verdad –le pidió Tsuna, una vez que el hombre se giró y pudo verlo a los ojos-, ¿por qué estas tan molesto?

Reborn permaneció un momento en silencio, mirando con ojo crítico el agarre que todavía tenía el muchacho sobre él y después desvío la vista hasta la mirada marrón de Tsuna, esa mirada que podía llegar a arder si el momento lo ameritaba.

- Luce murió –contestó Reborn con voz inexpresiva, provocando que el castaño lo soltara de inmediato-. Aria también, y Uni... –añadió desviando un poco su mirada al suelo-. Los Arcobaleno del Cielo son buenas personas, pero viven poco.

- ¿M-me estás diciendo buena persona? –preguntó Tsuna con una sonrisa vacilante, tratando de quitarle algo de tensión al asunto.

Pero el comentario no fue del agrado del arcobaleno, quien con un gruñido de exasperación tomó de nuevo al muchacho por el cuello de su camisa, esta vez con ambas manos, y de nueva cuenta arremetió la espalda del castaño contra la pared de la cocina.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que puedes morir por haber aceptado, idiota! –grito entonces el hombre, destilando furia a cantidades inimaginables.

Tsuna abrió ligeramente la boca por las acciones de Reborn, más sorprendido que adolorido, pero entonces entrecerró los ojos sus ojos cafés y frunció la boca en desacuerdo.

- El Primero murió –dijo entonces el castaño-, el Segundo también, y el Tercero… El Noveno también lo hará, y yo también lo hare algún día –terminó diciendo con seguridad.

Sawada tragó algo de saliva, y entonces elevó lentamente sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre las mejillas del de pelo negro, quien se tensó de inmediato ante el gesto pero no hizo nada por apartarlas.

- Somos humanos, Reborn –susurró el Decimo con suavidad, y con mucho más tranquilo cuando estuvo seguro de que el arcobaleno no le cortaría las manos por tal atrevimiento-. Es nuestro destino…

"A ti no voy a perderte…" fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente del moreno a la velocidad del relámpago.

De inmediato los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron completamente debido a la sorpresa, de la misma manera que lo hizo su boca, y su cara se tornó tan roja que el hombre que lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared pudo sentir el calor que desprendía, debido a la poca distancia que los separaba. Sólo entonces recordó Reborn a quien tenía enfrente…

- Estúpida intuición tuya… -gruñó el arcobaleno, maldiciendo la herencia de Primo-. ¡No se te ocurra abrir la boca para hablar! –amenazó al muchacho con los dientes apretados.

- ¡P-pero…! –tartamudeó el castaño, y segundos después dejó de hacerlo.

Dejó de hacerlo porque ahora los labios de Reborn se apretaban contra los suyos, comiéndose su boca, así como cualquier titubeó que pudiera salir de ella. Tsuna dejó escapar un jadeo dentro del beso, al sentir como la mano del moreno se introducía debajo de su camisa, levantándosela y dejando al descubierto su piel. La fría superficie de la pared le había acariciado la espalda, mandándole al muchacho escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, mientras que el moreno se apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

El arcobaleno sonrió contra los labios del castaño, satisfecho ante las acciones que provocaba en el futuro jefe de la familia Vongola, y entonces se dirigió al cuello de Tsuna, donde depositó pequeños besos, hasta que se cansó de sutilezas y mordió la piel que estaba a su alcance. El castaño dejó escapar en ese momento un jadeo más audible que el anterior, para total satisfacción del moreno. El chico se encontraba dividido en entre el dolor que el causaron esos dientes clavándose en su cuello, y en las descargas de places que le fueron enviadas después. Sentía que su cuerpo se había convertido en una extraña masa que sólo el arcobaleno sería capaz de manejar, y a su completo antojo además.

- No se te ocurra abrir la boca para hablar… -susurró otra vez Reborn. El hombre se había acercado de nueva cuenta al rostro de Tsuna y dejado que sus palabras se deslizaran contra sus labios. El muchacho sólo atinó a negar levemente con la cabeza, obedeciendo de manera sumisa al hombre.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Me he tragado la serie completa de KHR como dos veces, pero no leo el manga, por falta de tiempo. Me he tomado con uno que otro spoiler (Gracias por avisar ¬¬ [Sarcasmo ¬¬]), pero no he querido investigar más a fondo, así que si hay errores sobre la historia de los Arcobaleno, me disculpó con anticipación n_n Y con anticipación también, ¡gracias por leer! <strong>

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
